


Smiles and Fears

by StarmanSymphony



Category: MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance
Genre: Gen, a stream of conscious thing? maybe?, i dont know the meaning of things, its about the applechasers but theyre not mentioned by name, its like uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarmanSymphony/pseuds/StarmanSymphony
Summary: In the face of adversity, what do you do...?





	Smiles and Fears

**Author's Note:**

> i had emotions the night i wrote this
> 
> it wasnt fun

They’re scared.

They all are.

But their situation can’t let them be. It’s daunting, but there’s no room to show fear. There’s no room to breath, no room to open up.

So they cover it up. They conceal their doubts, fears and urges to quit or return home with a smile. They take it upon themselves to be strong for the rest of the team, not knowing that the others are putting that same stress on their backs as well. They all think that the others aren’t nearly as afraid as them.

They don’t want to shatter under the pressure. The cracks have already formed. They don’t want them growing. They tell themselves over and over again that they can’t let anyone know, that they have to be strong or its all their fault if they fail.

They’re scared.

They all are.


End file.
